The Green Eyed Monster
by ArrowandShield
Summary: Clint is sent to meet his rival and peer, the Winter Soldier, in combat. Hint of CaptainHawk. Asex!Clint. Straight!Steve.


**Clint is sent on a mission to meet his rival and peer The Winter Soldier in combat...  
**

* * *

**The Green Eyed Monster**

Never once in his life had Clint ever received a command to bring in a target alive.

That's not what he was, that's not what he was trained to do. He was a killer, an assassin. He wasn't a liaison or a negotiator. He wasn't some recruiter. His job was to bring them in dead. A living target that had to stay living… Clint didn't really know where to start on that one.

And to make matters worse, it was no easy target they had in mind.

The Winter Soldier.

Clint knew of him in passing only. Heard of exploits and events that were credited to the Winter Soldier dating as far back as the fifties. He must have bee some kind of bionic man or machine… or possibly from another planet maybe to have been so active so long, unless it was some kind of trick of the Winter Soldier's making. Clint pictured it something like the Dread Pirate Roberts from that Princess whatsit movie, that there had always been a Dread Pirate Roberts because the Dread Pirate Roberts chose and groomed his own successor to carry on his name seemingly to make the man more than mortal.

Yeah, it was probably something like that… at least Clint hoped so. He couldn't be one hundred percent considering the company he kept of Asgardians, super soldiers and immortals these days.

But he was thinking of it in the wrong sense, he was trying to classify what the Winter Soldier was to know how to destroy it. They wanted him… it… alive.

Alive. Alive. Alive.

He needed to remember that, he was too well trained and too experienced, he couldn't let his first instincts rule him on this mission. Alive. For what reason Clint could only imagine study or conversion.

What if that was true… what if they actually wanted the Winter Soldier for their own? Clint couldn't blame them, the wrath was a master marksman, probably the only on in the world that could match Clint. Even Clint's colleagues and friends Navy SEAL Chief Chris Kyle, history's deadliest (recorded) sniper and British Army CoH Craig Harrison, the longest (recorded) kill shots in history give the Winter Soldier his due, just as Clint does. You have to be able to respect others in their skill, even if it means subjecting your own accomplishments to doubt.

Clint knew in a sniper standoff there was a likelihood that the Hawk and the Winter Soldier would reach a stalemate, they were too good at their craft to make mistakes that would give the other an opening. And Clint knew they would each be too proud to try other means of destroying each other.

Probably why Phil had been adamant that Clint never seek out the Winter Soldier, with or without SHIELD's blessing. It was likely Phil was behind ensuring that SHIELD never made an order of it for him either. Phil must have known as well as Clint knew, and likely as well as the Winter Soldier himself knew, that neither sniper would be willing to turn away from a contest between each other and they would perish. Like a pair of stags that had locked antlers, unable to break away and starved to death together.

So it was that Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier never met, if one ever seemed near the other they seemed to make point to ignore the others presence. Clint would have liked to test himself against the other, would have like to prove he was better by bringing down the Winter Soldier, but he considered it a dream, a kind of fantasy that would never come true.

But this new order, this mission to find the Winter Soldier and not only pin him down but bring him in alive… it sent doubts flooding through the archer. SHIELD was strong and had plenty of assets to sway someone with wither they had nothing or everything as it was, Clint wouldn't see SHIELD having any trouble romancing the Winter Soldier onto their payroll.

Then what would become of him? The Winter Soldier would be a novelty, a new toy to play with, Clint's missions would go to him and knowing his skill he would prove himself to be worthy of them… maybe SHIELD had decided Clint was getting old and the Winter Soldier's seeming immortality was a better investment, or maybe they were more impressed by someone with a clear military background and training, as Clint had only been a sniper with the LA police force for a few years before he was contracted. And what of his bow? The Winter Soldier never deviated from his firearms but Clint was fickle and loyal and chose his bow over a rifle more often than not though it cost SHIELD money and time and extra effort to clean up and erase his presence and replace the lost bolts than mere bullets. Maybe they thought Clint was too dangerous to keep around after he was compromised by the Tesseract.

Maybe they considered the Winter Soldier a better sniper than Clint.

Could they be commissioning Clint to find and bring in his own replacement… what other explanation was there for the command to keep him alive?

For the first time in his life Clint felt the sharp bite of jealousy aimed towards one of his targets.

The archer was heartsick over the idea and furious with jealousy though he never spoke a word of it. He only quietly accepted the mission and sat attentive through the meetings and briefings pre-deployment. Packed his weaponry and equipment and readied to leave. There were only two small deviations from his normal routine.

One was the small vial of Flamboyant Cuttlefish toxin he normally would use in his Toxic Tips had been replaced with a mild neuroblocker. A temporary paralyzer not a poison.

And second, Clint made time to find Steve and bid him good bye. He was startled by the hug he received, though the archer took comfort in it. He would need it later. He was too professional, to well trained and too experienced to let his own doubts and ideas conquer him when he worked. But in the moments of quiet and waiting Clint would bring up the image and sensations of being wrapped in Steve's arms, pressed against his frame… the feeling of being important and cared for that the sensation left in his core… he would need that later.

Steve made him promise to come back whole and safe. Clint made the promise before setting out on his hunt.

Three and a half weeks. No where near his longest but long enough to put a strain on himself and his new Handler. She was not new to being a supervisory agent, nor the field and despite enough notes to write a handbook titled 'How to Handle Clint Barton' left behind by Phil this particular mission was probably not the best for their first time out for a long run at it. Clint wouldn't be surprised of the woman requested a reassignment.

As per usually with a target like this Clint became mildly obsessed, the Winter Soldier was abiding by their long unspoken agreement to avoid one another, every time Clint drew close the Winter Soldier skipped afar again. Clint was glad for it, it meant that the Winter Soldier was still unaware that Clint was hunting him but getting close was difficult, and Clint needed to be close, as close as he could get.

On such missions Phil had always been good about making sure Clint rested and ate and came out of the zone on occasion, the new agent did none of this and the archer became lean and hard, sharp in all ways and lost increasingly more sleep deprived, only taking enough to stay alert and to keep his accuracy from suffering. Between the thoughts of doubt, jealousy and an eerie feeling of homesickness he hadn't felt since he was eight years old and being stuck in his sniper headspace Clint's nerves were starting to suffer.

Clint caught up with the rival sniper dangerously close to the Russian boarder. Clint could not, would not, allow the Winter Soldier to disappear into the white safety of his homeland. The archer gave up two days worth of rest to charge a head and by sheer force of will managed to cut a head of the Winter Soldier and pinned him down.

If the other was surprised of Clint suddenly and inexplicably being set upon him the Winter Soldier showed no signs of it and he engaged the archer without hesitation or holds barred.

The sniper fight that followed was the kind of thing that would be whispered about in assassins' nests, in the dark corners of pubs and bars and all through the assassin, theives and mercenary underground known as the Court of Miracles for decades to come. And it would end just as suddenly as it began, the sound of gunfire and whistle of arrows all through the ancient woods going eerily silent when a shot made out of pure skill from Clint's favored bow sank deep into the Winter Soldier's bicep, not only disabling his adversary, crippling him from firing another shot but delivering a healthy dose of the nueroblocker into the rival sniper's bloodstream.

For his victory Clint was ten pounds lighter, extremely dehydrated, completely emotionally raw and wrung out; suffering from two bullets to his upper thigh.

But victory.

Even if they did flip the Winter Soldier, shaped him and romanced him to take Clint's place the archer would always have been his better. Would have been the one to pin down and capture the rival sniper. Clint would always have that, will always have proven himself to be the greatest sniper on the planet.

The victory was short lived.

A medical team, detainment squad and innumerable agents swooped down on the unconscious Winter Soldier, stripping him down of all weaponry, clothes, even going so far as to detach his prosthetic arm. Clint was seen by a single medic who helped him dig out the bullets and stitch up his own thigh. Even his new Handler was more preoccupied with the Winter Soldier. Any other time it would have suited Clint just fine, but this time it fed his doubt and his growing jealousy.

After nearly a month of hard hunting and being stuck in his headspace Clint was whisked back to New York with the Winter Soldier under constant surveillance in tow.

Hours later the Winter Soldier and Clint were left alone, the archer would not have it any other way while the rival soldier shook off the last off the drugs. There were cameras every where of course recording everything and the room was essentially stripped except for a few bits of medical equipment, the bed where the Winter Soldier was confined and hospital table full of stomach easy foods, Jello and soup and that sort of thing. The Winter Soldier was nursing the small carton of milk. Clint stayed off, on the far side of the room, leaning against the wall, arms across his chest. He waited until the Winter Soldier acknowledged him before speaking.

"Harrison and Kyle want to meet you." Clint said flatly.

The Winter Soldier nodded calmly and responded in a voice that was clearly American with only the faintest edge of a Russian accent. "I'd be honored."

Clint hummed in return.

The Winter Soldier studied him quietly for a moment before speaking again. "You are Hawkeye… I suppose if I said something along the lines of expecting you to be taller you would have heard it before yes?"

"Yeah. I've heard it." Clint kept the edge out of his voice, it didn't help that despite the Winter Soldier missing an arm he was bigger, taller and wider in chest, than Clint was. His jealousy ratcheted up another notch but he kept it from his face.

The rival sniper was silent for a moment then said calmly. "James Buchanan Barnes."

"Clinton Francis Barton." Clint responded without hesitation. They were technically brothers of a kind, Clint wouldn't deny him honesty and he knew Barnes would give him the same courtesy. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it directly.

"You're good, Barton."

"Better than you."

"This time."

Clint narrowed his eyes and snapped his attention to the side when the door to the room jerked open and nearly off its hinges. Steve skidded into the room, his eyes locking on Clint. Steve breathed his name in relief and started for him and suddenly the knot in the archer's chest loosened, the sense of jealousy and exhaustion and hunger and homesickness faded. His lips were starting in a smile when Steve's attention turned at the sound of his name.

The soldier stopped, frozen dead in his place and he gasped a single name and Clint knew where he'd heard the name before.

Bucky.

It was Bucky… Steve's Bucky. For a moment Clint's brain tried to do the math before it gave up, he watched as Steve turned from himself and launched on Barnes, the two men embraced each other in the kind of hug only soldiers who thought each other dead could. Both choking on their sudden joy and shaking.

Clint looked on for a moment before his shock finally gave way to a surge of emotions. The heady edge of joy for Steve for finding his friend. Confusion over the how it had all come to pass. Suspicion at SHIELD intentions over the whole mess.

Then when the way Steve stood back and looked at Barnes, their hands tightly locked together, even tears in the eyes at the reunion… the jealousy flared, followed by anger and for the first time in his life Clint hated another living being. He hadn't even hated his father. But what he felt for Barnes in that moment could not be mistaken for anything but.

Then a sickness of sorrow and loss washed through him and left him feeling hollow.

Clint had brought his own annihilation here gift wrapped in a bow. Not only could Barnes, with a bit of wooing and possibly some reverse brainwashing, be groomed to take his place in SHIELD… but here was evidence that he could take his place in other's lives as well.

A knowledge and edge for weaponry that would intrigue Tony Stark.

A true warrior look and nature that would make fast friends with Thor.

The casual calm that would suit Bruce Banner's company.

Natasha would recognize him as a kin from her homeland.

And Steve… well he was Steve's Bucky.

The hollowness ached and Clint quietly slipped out of the room and slunk down the corridor limping slightly, his first instinct to find an airduct to crawl into and curl up in… but he wouldn't make it. He heard the clatter of the door behind him and he twisted towards the muffled sound in time to get a faceful of chest and tee shirt. He winced as the embrace forced the air from his lungs as Steve did his best to crush the archer against him. Clint was tense for a moment then relaxed, his good ear pressed flush against cotton fabric and muscle. He could hear and feel the rapid thump of Steve's heart against his ear and cheek.

Steve pressed his face into the top of Clint's head, ruffling his hair and murmuring over and over. Clint couldn't hear it, but he could get a sense of the words from the shape against his scalp.

thakyouyoursafeyourethinyour backthankyouthankyouimissedy ou…

Clint hesitated before carefully wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and slumped his weight against the soldier, shutting his eyes and breathing in the clean soap smell of Steve's shirt and the masculine scent underneath that was simply 'Steve'.

The hollowness faded and the ache eased as he burrowed deeper into the embrace. He managed a tight laugh over his own stupidity over the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: Lemme just say I am READY for CA2:TWS. WHOO! And not just 'whoo' Bucky and 'whoo' Winter Soldier. But 'whoo' because it's rumored that Steve and Clint and Natasha will all be main roles in it. MORE STEVE AND CLINT BONDING! I NEED IT! Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
